Giggles-easier to read copy
by D Mason
Summary: The Molly phillips tour bus picks up an unwanted passager


  
Giggles  
  
By PShawTx  
  
Ned was finnishing the last of the loading into one of the compartments in the bottom of the tour bus after the finish of Molly's last gig. If Ned had put his head in a little further he would have seen what appeared to be a glowing rock near the upper right courner of the locker. "Ok all done." Ned announced. "Everyone on the bus." Molly, Jack, Annie and all boarded the bus. Ned started the engeine and they were off to the next gig. They hit the interstate and were making good time.   
Molly, Carey and Irene were on the couche, Jack Clu and Annie were at the Table. Jack and Clu facing Annie. Annie was working on lyrics to a song called All you have to do is try, Jack and Clue were going thru a teen movie magazine, Molly, Irene and Carey were going over details of the next gig.  
  
The glowing rock in the compartment started glowing brightly then a spark flew out of it and thru the ceiling of the compartment to emerge in Annie's room. It stopped in the air for a moment then went streight to Annie's laptop.  
The laptop opened, the screen started flashing, sparks came from the keyboard and a sound that sound like someone giggling came from it.  
  
Annie was still working on the lyrics when Clu said "sounds like someone is have a good time in the back of the bus." "What?" Annie looked up, she had caught only part of what Clu said. "Sound like someone giggling in the back" he said.  
Everyone at the table stopped and listened. Sure enough they heard what sounded like giggling coming from the living area at the back of bus. "I'm going to find out what it is" Clu announced and got up. Annie stopped working  
on the lyrics and got up and followed. Jack also followed. "What are you guys going to do" Molly asked noticing they had all got up.  
Checking out a weird sound in the back of the bus Clu told her. And off they went.  
  
Clu, Jack and Annie went thru the door to the living area, Then stopped to determine where the sound was coming from. "Its coming from your room Annie," Jack Said.  
Annie walked up in front of Clu and Jack and went into her room with the guys following. She stopped listened and followed the sound which brought her to her laptop.  
She saw it sparking from the keyboard, screen flashing. Annie started to touch the keyboard by thought better of the idea and instead closed the laptop. The laptop shut down and the sound like giggling faded.  
"Annie what happened to your laptop?" It was Molly's voice she had decide to follow them back after she to heard the giggling sound. "Don't know" said Annie. "Annie!" Jack suddenly said "your laptop!" One of the ports on it   
had suddenly started glowing. Annie turn back towards her laptop. A spark flew out of it and into the ceiling light in her room.  
Barely missing Annie. "Are you all right?" "I'm ok Molly." Annie replied. "Im not so sure about my laptop" she said in a concerned voice. She sat down in front of her lap top and prepared to open it. "Do you think thats such  
a good idea" Clu said. "Won't know if my laptop works unless I try it" said Annie. "Are you sure" said Molly concern in her voice, "I'll be alright Molly" Annie said. She opened the laptop with the others looking on   
ready to help her if needed. the laptop turn on logged on to to Fi's site that is how Annie had set it up when she came to stay with Molly so she could see if Fi was online when she was.  
The laptop worked fine. Annie ran a couple of programs then decide it was running normally. She closed it and turn to everyone in her room and said "its running fine, just like normal." "In that case let all go back up to the  
community area" Molly said. The all including Annie returned to the community area. Molly sat down on the couche and went back to going over gig details. Annie, Jack an Clu sat down at the table agein the same places  
the were in before. "Any idea what happen with your laptop Annie" Clu ask. "Not a Clue, no pun intended" she said. "Hope I didn't pick up a computer virus. My antiVirus software should have caught any." Annie went back to working  
on song lyrics and Clue and Jack started going thru info on the town the next gig was in, what was there cool to do there.  
  
Annie was consitrating on writting lyrics when Clu said to her "Annie there are somethings in Burksville you will really like." Annie didn't respond. Clu was reaching over to touch Annie on the shoulder to get her attention  
but Jack stop him. "Don't even try Clu. When Annie gets real focused on something she dosn't see or hear anything else." "I do so" said Annie. "I heard what you said Clu." Jack and Clu started laughing. Annie gave Jack a look  
that said Don't you have anything better to do. Annie knew Jack was just playing, just being Jack. Jack had started joking around with her like he had with Fi. This pleased Annie. It said although he would not come out and just  
tell her, he did like her, didn't mind her being around. When Annie had first arrive and Fi had left to live with her aunt, Jack had viewed her as trieing to replace Fi, but since there strange stay in detenion in 1974 he had  
stopped thinking she was trieing to replace Fi, which she wasn't.(So Weird episode Dentenion).   
  
The tour bus had exited off the interstate and just past a city limits sign Burksville, Indiana pop 90,000, where Mollys next performance was to be. They just got to the out skirts when the lights on the tour bus begain blinking  
of and on, the radio started going off and on, the tv and vcr also were going off and on. Sparks started coming out of some of the lights. All of this was acompanied by a sound that sounded like someone giggling. One of the lights that  
started having sparks was the light over the table that Jack, Annie, and Clu were sitting at. Annie quickly brush the papers in front of her in to her lap. Jack and Clu did the same with the papers in front of them putting them  
in there laps. Annie had impressed herself when she brushed the papers into her lap. I didn't know my reflexes were so fast she thought to herself. "Everyone away from the table" Molly said in a commanding voice then Jack, Clu and Annie  
quickly got away from the table papers in arm. Annie moved to the couche, Clu and Jack to the chairs facing the couche. "Whats going on with the bus?" Molly asked Ned. "I don't know, never seen anything like it." "The dash lights are blinking  
too. "Are we going to make it to the concert hall?" "We should hon, the engine is not effect by what every is cause this." They drove thru town lights blinking, sparks coming from things and hearing what sounded like giggling. They got to the  
hall and Ned pulled the tour bus around to the performers entrance and stopped the bus. "Ok everyone off the bus now" said Molly. Ned open the door, it open without problem. Ned was happy about that, he wasn't 100 percent sure it would work.  
Everyone got off the bus. When they did they discovered that the lights outside the bus were blinking. The running lights, tail lights and head lights were all blinking. Everyone stood watching the bus. "Ok i'm going to find a phone book" Ned  
said "and see if there is any eagle truck places that handle tour buses around here." "Ned while you do that i'll let the hall manager know we are here." said Molly. 'And no one goes back on the bus" she added. "Stay off the bus means stay off the  
Bus." Irene added, looking towards Clu, Jack and Annie. "We get it" Jack replied. Ned, Molly, Irene and Carey went into the hall,leaving the rest watching the bus.  
  
"Come on Clu lets go check out the concert hall." Jack said, "Ok lets do it." Clu replied. They started towards the hall when Jack noticed Annie was not with them. He turn back towards the bus and saw Annie there, "You coming with us?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, but first I am going to get my laptop." she replied. "Annie we are suppost to stay off the bus." Clu said. "I know it will just take a second." Annie headed for the bus. "Come on Clu lets go on in, then we can honestly say we did not see her  
go back on the bus." Annie got to the cab door of the bus and hoped over the auto step that was still going out an in. She went directly to her room watching out for sparks and grabed her laptop and left the bus. Annie entered the   
concert hall and looked around. The stage was a moviable one. It was set up half way down the concert hall ageinst the right wall. Annie noticed wear marks on the flow at the end of the hall, this she decide was where the stage usually was.  
Molly, Carey and the rest of the Molly phillips band was on the stage getting ready to practice. Annie saw some table set up at the other end of the hall, Molly was going to sell some of her cds at this concert. Annie walked over the   
Tables. As she started walking Molly noticed her and waved she waved back. She got to the tables sat down at one and opened her laptop. She clicked on the search link and typed in Lights flashing, sparks, giggling and click on go.  
Moments later a list of websites came up. Most were about electic systems, but one caught her attention it said "blinking lights, sparks and giggling is a sure sign that you have a... Annie clicked on the link and kept reading.  
Power gremlin accord to legend. According to legend a power gremlin causes lights, radio etc to turn on and off like there blinking. Some of them will produce sparks and there will be sound like giggling. They were rare till  
electricity became wide spread because power was now easily found. Some people today still believe in them, but the belief is mostly gone and will probably disappear completely. It is said that can be mistaken for a spark."   
"The spark from my laptop." Annie said to herself. We must have a power gremlin. Has to be it. The lights blinking and the giggling noise. Annie went back to the site list and look at the rest of the list. She clicked on two sites  
but they just said about the same as the first one. Nothing on how to get rid of a power gremlin. "Annie?" she looked up and Molly was standing there. "What are you doing?" "Just some research" Annie replied. "Wasn't your laptop on the bus?"  
"Yes it was" Annie said. "I told all of you to stay off the bus." "I know Molly, I just went and got my laptop to keep it from being crashed by whatever is the problem on the bus." "Annie I told you all to stay off the bus for everyones safety and  
because I love you all." "I'm sorry Molly." "In the future if anything like this happens agein please come and ask me first ok?" "Ok Molly." Annie said. At that moment the lights in the concert hall started blinking and sparks started coming out  
of lights, soundboard and some of the intruments on stage. "Oh no!" Annie said to herself. Molly ran back to the stage with Annie right behind her.  
  
By the time they got to the stage the sound like giggling was coming from the speakers, sounded like it was all around them. "Whats causing this." Molly asked in the direction of the band. "Don't know, we were getting ready to practice  
another song when everything wwent crazy", one of the band members answered Molly. "Turn off everything thats electric." said Annie to Molly. "Would that do any good." Molly asked Annie. Just then loud feedback came out of the speakers.  
everyone covered there ears. After the feedback faded Annie replied to Molly "Electric insturments, soundboards some of them have computer chips in them. Turning off the power resets the chip and they word fine." Molly looked at Annie   
for a second. "Well we wouldn't be in worse off than we are now." Molly replied, she turned to the band and said "everyone turn off everythin electric, instruments, soundboard everything." The band began to turn off things. Annie ran to the  
the far wall and to the bank of light switches. After being sure everything electric was turn off on stage she turn off the light switches. If there had been no windows they would have been in complete darkness.  
Annie watched. Looking on stage, at the lights in the hall,Then she saw it. A spark came from one of the ceiling lights near a window. It went out the window. Annie counted to 30 then turned the lights back on. She went back over to the  
stage and said to Molly "try everything now." Molly turned to the band and motioned them to try the instruments, soundboard etc. After a few minutes the band told Molly everthing was working fine now. After seeing everything was ok Annie  
looked around the hall for Jack and Clu. She did not see them anywhere. Annie went and looked in the concert hall lobby for them, but they were not there. She went back to the stage, to the front of the stage closest to Carey and called  
him over after the band finished the song they were practicing. 'Hi Annie." Carey said, "Whats up?" "Do you know where Jack and Clue are." she asked? "Yea they went to check out the town." "Do you know where they went?" "Sorry Annie they after looking  
around the hall they told Molly they were going to check out Burksville and took off." "Thanks Carey." Annie said. "Molly told them to be back before show time." Carey added. Carey went back and took his place on stage. Annie stood there thinking.  
Since she didn't know where they went there would be no point going looking for them. Then she remembered. The papers they were looking at about Burksville. They had them when they went in to the hall. Annie looked carefully around the hall.  
Her eyes fell on a stack of papers on the stage up front to one side. She walked over and picked them up and looked at them. "Its their papers." she said to herself. Annie started going thru them. She stopped when she saw information on a arcade  
in the Burksville mall. "Thats where they are." Annie said. "Knowing Jack he made a bee line to it with Clu not far behind." Luckly the info had the address of the arcade and the concert hall. Annie took the stack of papers and went back over to   
her laptop. She ran her travel program. She put the address of the music hall in the going from box and the address of the arcade in the going to box. Click on get map. Monents later a map of how to get to the arcade from hall was displayed  
on the screen. She studied the map. Wrote down street names she would need to know to get there then closed the program and shut the laptop.  
  
She Picked up her laptop and the stack of the guys papers and went back to the stage and agein called Carey over. "Carey would you watch my laptop and the Guy papers?" "I think I know where they are." "Sure Annie, just make sure you get them before show time."  
"Ok Carey" Annie replied. "I will put them under the stool I am sitting on on stage." Carey said. "Thanks Carey." Annie said. She next got Molly's attention. "I'm going to catch up with the guys." she said to Molly. "Do you know where the are?" Molly asked. "I think so." Annie said. "Ok then  
but it you don't find them come streaght back." "I will Molly." Annie said and out the door she went.  
  
It took Annie about 40 minutes to get to the mall. She found a map of the mall, a display type. She looked at it and found the arcade. "Good going Annie, of all the entrances to this mall you pick the one furthest from the arcade." she said to herself. 10 minutes later she was at the arcade.  
Inside she did not see Jack or Clu. She went around a corner and there they were. "Prepare to have your butt whip." Clu was saying to Jack. "No way your going down." Jack replied. Annie walked over to them and looked over there shoulders. They were playing a dog fight game. "Oh!" Jack said.   
"Told you you were going down told you." Clu said victoriously. Clu had shot down Jacks plane. Clu was dance a victory dance thats when they saw Annie. "Did you see it Annie did you?" "Yea Clu I saw it." she said. "Hi Annie." Jack said "Hi." she replied. "I want a rematch." Jack said to Clu. "Want to lose agein  
so soon?" "Not this time." Jack said. "Jack." Clue said "its only right to Give Annie a crack at the ace first." "No thanks Clu." Annie said. "I need to talk to you Guys." "Now." She said. "After I teach this guy some humilty." Jack said. "Later Jack." Annie said and Grabed there arms and pulled them to an area  
of the arcade that was empty at the moment. "Ok Annie what is it." "Said Jack." "I know whats causing the problem with the Bus." "Have you told my dad?" Clu asked. "No, its not that kind of thing." she said. "The Problems on the bus are being caused by a power gremlin."  
"Annie its an electical problem." "How do you explain the giggling then?" Annie asked. "Ok so its an electrical problem with a noise that kinda sounds like giggling." "Oh no gremlins agein." Clu said. "What do you mean agein?" Annie asked Clu, ignoring Jack. "Well." Clu replied, "So here we go agein. said Jack.  
  
Then Clu told Annie the story about when they were in Simplicity, Utah. Nothing hi tech in the town worked. They stoped there becasue Molly wanted to talk to the owner of a large computer company based there about a jingle of hers they were using.  
Fi discovered it was Gremlins causing the problems because they started the industral revelution and did not get any credit for doing so. Fi got some coffee and a table cloth. She wet the table cloth and put coffee underneath it.  
Then started to use Irene's cell phone. The Gremlins ran across the table cloth to get to the cell phone which they caused to not work and left foot prints on the underside of the table cloth. Fi rewrote the words to the computer company  
jingle to use to say sorry to the gremlins. Everyone sang it Fi, Jack, Clu, Molly, Ned and Irene. The Gremlins excepted the sorry and fixed everything and gave Fi back her laptop which they had taken. Then they left Simplicity.  
(SW episode Simplicity)  
  
"Wow." Annie said amazed. "Have you heard anything about them since?" Annie asked Clu. "No, nothing. not a thing." Clu replied. "If you Two are finished with Clu's fairy tale I want show this guy that beating me was just a fluke." Jack said. "No way man." Clu said "that was pure skill."  
"You meam pure luck." Jack replied. "Well if you are in that much of a hurry to lose agein come on." Jack and Clu started back to the game they were playing. Annie followed and stopped Clu. "Clu we need to brainstorm to find away to handle Giggles." "Giggles?" Clu said.  
'The Power Gremlin." Annie said. "You gave it a name?" "Yea." Annie replied. "It seems a good name since it makes that giggling sound." Clu thought about it. "Annie we have to start back to the concert hall in," Clu looked at his watch, "45 minutes, we will brainstorm then."  
Annie knew that when Clu got interested in a video game it was next to impossible to pull him away. 'Annie come and watch me whip Jack agein." "No Thanks Clu, im going back to the hall. no telling what giggles may be doing. When you and Jack get there we brain storm."  
"Right Annie." Clu said. "The Clu mans word is his bond." He turned and said in Jacks direction "prepare to go down agein" and headed for the game they were playing. Annie turned and left the arcade.  
  
  
  
Earlier that afternoon, soon after the tour bus arrived at the concert hall.  
  
  
Ned walked in to the hall and located the office. "Hi my name is Ned Bell." he said to the lady in the office, "I need to borrow a phone book. I have a sick tour bus. The Molly Phillips Tour." "Oh." said the lady "we have been expecting you." She hands Ned the Burksville phone book.  
Ned looks thru it and finds a Rv dealership that repair eagle buses. "Can I use your phone?" "Sure help yourself." the lady said. Ned picks up the receiver and dials. It rings. "Hello can I talk to your service department? Thanks. Hi my name is Ned Bell I have a Eagle tour bus  
and it acts like it has a major electrical problem." "Well the lights go on an off and there are sparks and get this a sound that sounds like giggling. Uh Uh. Can you send someone to look at it? Not till tommorow afternoon. No sooner? Ok then." "We are a band on tour. We  
have another engagement in a few days. What? That great! That would be a big help. Thanks. See you tomorrow afternoon. We are at the Burksville concert hall."  
  
Ned walked back in to the main hall and goes over to the stage closest to Molly as he can. This tells Molly, Ned wants to talk to her. She finishes the song she and the band are practicing and walks over to Ned. "Ok Ned tell me we don't have to go tour bus shopping." "Won't know   
till Tomorrow afternoon. Thats the soonest the truck place I found can get out here." But there is good news. They said they had a tour bus we could borrow if they can't fix it in time for us to leave for the next gig." "That would mean rent right?" Molly said. "Thats another way of  
putting it." Ned said. "Good I won't have to cancell or posepone any gigs then." Irene said. She had walked up while Ned and Molly were talking. "You know if the problem on the Bus is being caused by a short, I have a couple of ideas what it might be." Ned Said. "I'm going to go check.  
See you later hon." Ned said to Irene "You too Molly." he said and started out to the tour bus. On the way out he noticed Annie at one of the Tables using her laptop. Ned went out the door and to the tour bus.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon.  
  
  
Annie got back to the Concert hall and went to where the tour bus was parked. It was fine. No light blinking or anything. She checked to see if the lights she had left on were still on. They were. Annie then went in to the concert hall. Everything was fine in there too.  
No lights blinking or anything. "Good." Annie said to herself. "Giggles is behaving for now." She found Molly and said "Molly I'm back." "Did you find the Guys." Molly asked. "Yes I did. They are at the arcade at the Burksville mall. Said they would be starting back in 45 minutes,  
that would be," Annie looks at her watch. "10 mins now." "Good we can all get togather and check in to the motel and have supper before the show." Molly said. "I'm going to get my laptop and papers back from Carey. He watched them for me while I went to the mall." "Ok Sweetie."  
Molly said "See you in a few." Annie got on stage and collected her laptop and papers. "Still there." Carey said surpriseing Annie. "Sorry I scared you." "No problem, we're cool Carey." Annie said. "Thanks for watching my stuff." "Your welcome Annie." Carey said. "Clu and Jack going to  
be back soon?" Carey asked. "They should be walking back here as we speak." Annie said. Just then Carey noticed Molly has gotten the band togather and was talking to them. "Got to go Annie by." "By Carey." Annie replied. Annie got down off the stage.  
  
Annie went back over to the tables and sat down and went back to the website that told about power gremlins agein to look at it more carefully to see if she had missed anything. "Ok Annie i'm here." Annie looked up and saw Clu. "Clu alright." said Annie. Clu pulled up a chair  
across the table from Annie. "I have been looking at this website I looked at before I went to the mall." she said. "But haven't come up with a thing. "Let me see." Clu said. Annie turned her laptop towards Clu. Clu scanned the info on power gremlins on the site. "Rare till,  
goes to nearest power source, uh,uh sparks, giggling noise." Thats what happened on the tour bus. Clu exclamed. "It seems to me Annie maybe we need to find the gremlin something he would like better than the tour bus." Clu said. Then a light came on in Annie's mind.  
"I'm an idiot." she said, "Why didn't I think of this before. You said Clu. Something Giggles would like better than the tour bus." "You have a plan don't you Annie." Clu said. "Yes I do but i'll need your help."  
  
  
  
"Annie do we have to do it at 2:30 in the morning.? Clu asked as they and the others were walking to the concert Hall from the hotel for Molly's concert. Annie and Clu were ahead of everyone else. "Yes we do. We have to do it then because the hall will be shut down for  
the night by then and it will be a low power usage time as well, being that early in the morning." "We can't risk Giggles being distracted away from where we want him to go." "2:30 in the morning tho?" " You bailing on me Clu?" Annie asked. "No i'm not. I said I would help   
and I will." said Clu. "Clu hang back when we get to the hall. I have to sneek on the bus and turn on all the light in the bus just give giggles reason to stay on the bus till and to get two walkie talkies from the bus for you and me." "Why do we need walkie talkies?"  
Clu asked. "We both are going to be keeping an eye out for giggles during the concert." "You on one side of the hall me on the other. The walkie talkies are so we can tell each other if we see anything." "If Giggles goes back into the hall we will need to act fast."  
"Remember I told you he got into the hall before?" "Oh yea I remember." said Clu. "Remember he will look like a spark going from a light or something else to a light or something else. Annie said.  
  
The all got to the concert hall. Annie and Clu hung back. Annie turned on the lights on the bus and got the walkie talkies.  
They went in to the hall. "Clu you watch the performers entrance side i'll watch the other side." Annie went to the side of  
the hall oppisite the performers entrance. "You hear me Clu." she said into the walkie talkie. "Yea hear you fine." Clu replied. "If you see him tell me 1st thing." Said Annie. "You got it." Clu said.  
  
  
The concert went soomthly. Giggles it seems was content to stay on the tour bus or maybe he just didn't like Molly Phillips music. The concert went without out a hitch. Near the end of the concert Molly said from stage. "  
"Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the show."  
"Me and the band will be here for one more night." "Tomorrow night there will be a treat for you the audience. A musicly talented young ladie will be performing with me." "She will be singing solos and me and her will be doing some duets." "Be looking for her. She will be  
a up and coming talent in the music business." "Miss Annie Thelen. She right over there." The spot light shown on Annie. She waved. "Annie would like to come up here and say something?" Molly asked. Annie started for the stage. She got up on stage and took the mike  
from Molly. "Thank you Molly Phillips." She said. The audience cheered. "As Mrs Phillips said I will be doing a few songs tomorrow night, but Molly Phillips will be doing most of the singing." Mrs Phillips has been kind anough to let me perform with her some. I do hope   
one day to record and put out cds of my own. See you tomorrow night." Annie left the stage. She pulled the walkie talkie out of her pocket where she had put it when Molly asked if she would go up on stage. "Everything ok on your side Clu?" "Everythings fine here." Clu said.  
"You looked good on stage." he added. "Thanks Clu. Keep your eyes open." Annie said.  
  
Later at the Hotel Molly and Annie were in there room. While Molly was in the bathroom, Annie got in bed and covered herself up so you could not tell she still had on her clothes not her pjs. Annie set the alarm on her watch for 2am to be sure she woke up to meet Clu.  
She put the watch under her pillow. "I see your in bed already." Molly said when she came out of the bathroom. "Yea the concert wore me out' she said. "Night Molly." "Night Annie." Molly turned out the light and climbed in to her bed. Annie woke up and looked at her watch.  
It said 1:45am. She turn the alarm off and got out of bed. She picked up her laptop and quietly left the room without waking Molly. Annie walked down the hall to Clu's,Jack's and Carey's room. It was 1:55am. She leaned ageinest the wall and waited. At 2:05am Clu had not come out  
of his room. Annie went next to the door of Clu's room and whispered "Clu Clu." No answer. She whispered agein "Clu Clu." "I'm here Annie." Clu replied from inside. The door opened quitely as Clu could open it and he step into the hall closing the door quitely. Clu looked half  
asleep. Clu and Annie walked down the hall to the hotel lobbie. There was no one but no one there except the man at the front desk. The left the hotel and headed for the concert hall. Both Clu hoped Jack and Carey and Annie hoped Molly did not wake up and find them gone.  
They walked down the street and it was empty. It was if they had the city to themselves. The arrived at the hall and went around to the tour bus. Giggles was busy. The lights were flashing, sparks coming out of lights and the step was retracting in and out. "Ok lets do it Clu."  
"You got the extra keys to the Bus?" Annie asked. Clu held them up. "I'll go unlock the battery compartment." Clu Said. "Don't do anything. I have to get my laptop ready first." Annie replied. "Ok." Clu said and. "Uh Annie what if this dossn't work?" asked Clu. "Then I have a very nice  
looking laptop shapped paper weight and the bus will be in Burksville for who knows how long till we think of something else." she said. "Sorry I asked." Clu said. Then Clu headed for the bus. Annie walked half way to the tour bus sat down on the ground cross legged and opened   
her laptop. She first log off the internet, then turned off the wireless modem. She moved the mouse arrow over one of the buttons on the left side of the screen. Annie then got up and walked towards the tour bus to were Clu could hear her. "Ok Clu now." "Ok Annie." Clu replied.  
  
Clu took all the battery cables off the positive side of the tour buses batteries. The bus went dark. Annie turned her laptop towards the bus and waited. The wait was short. A light started moving back and forth from back to front on the bus. Then it went out the window  
and streaght to the laptop. The screen started flashing, sparks started coming from the keyboard and the sound like giggling came from it. Annie turned the laptop quickly around and clicked on the the mouse button, clicking the save command. A box came up on screen that  
said saving file. The giggling begain to fade, fade, fade till it was gone. The message in the box changed and said file saved. Annie took the floppy disk out out the drive. "Gotcha giggles." she said. "It worked Clu." Annie said in the direction of Clu. Clu started putting  
the battery cables back on the buses batteries. When he finished he closed the compartment and locked it, then went over to Annie. Annie asked Clu to unlock the door to the bus. They walked over to the bus Clu unlocked the door. He and Annie got on the bus. Annie  
went streaght to her room. She turned on the light, got a pencil and wrote on the label of the Giggles floppy disk. "Giggles, power gremlin, dangerous, don not run." She got out her floppy disk holder and put the Giggles disk so it would be the last disk in it.  
Annie closed it, put it away and left the room. She and Clu left the bus, he locked the door and they headed back to the hotel.  
They entered the hotel lobby. Still no one was there except the guy at the front desk. They walked down the hall. Clu went into his room and got in bed without waking up Jack or Carey. Annie entered her room, quietly changed into her pjs and got into her bed without waking Molly.  
  
The next day Ned, Irene, Jack, Clu and Carey were in the hotel resturant taking advantage of the free breakfast buffet. "This food is pretty good. Hotels usually don't have real good food." Ned commented. "That hasn't stopped you from eating your share." Irene said patting him on the stomach.  
"Ho Ho funny Irene funny." Ned said. "I am not fat." he added. Jack, Carey and Clu smiled laughing to themselves. "No your right honey your just big boned." "Can we drop this please." asked Ned. "Ok honey." Irene replied "I just kidding around dear." A big smile appeared on Ned. .Thats ok dear." he said.  
"Love you." "Love you to dear." The guys were still laughing not totally to themselves now. Whats so funny Molly asked as she and Annie walked up with there plates of food. "Nothing mom, nothing." Jack said. "Right Mol nothing." Irene added. Both Molly and Annie had a puzzled look on their faces, but did   
not pursue it. They sat down and started eating.  
  
That afternooon. "Mr Bell I can't find a thing wrong with your tour buses electrical system. I've run every test I know and its fine." The man from the Rv shop said. "Well yesterday lights were flashing and there were sparks." "Well its working fine now." the man said. "Sometimes I'd swear that bus gets a   
mind of its own. Come on inside and will settle up." Ned said. They went inside the Concert Hall. Inside the Hall Molly had called Carey and the kids togather. "After the rehersal we go check out of the hotel, load the bus," Ned had told Molly the bus was ok before settling up with the man from the Rv   
place, "so after the concert we can head streaght for the bus and get some sleep, we are leave early tomorrow morning for the next show, so stick around." Everyone said ok. Carey and Annie went to the stage for rehersal.  
  
That night the Concert went well. Molly did three sets, then introduced Annie, Who did a set, after that Annie and Molly did a set of deuts, then the concert was concluded by Molly singing another set. After most of the audience had left they head out to the tour bus. when they got there they found  
signs had been put on the bus. Some of them said. Molly Phillips rocks, Molly P thanks for making a come back, Molly put out another cd soon. There were even some about Annie, Some of them said, Annie your awesome, AnnieT your songs are cool, Annie hope we don't have to wait along time for your 1st Cd.  
Everyone stood reading the signs. Ned leaned over to Molly and asked "how do you thing the show went?" She replied "its to early to tell." Everyone started laughing. Everyone boarded the bus and head streaght for the living area. "Jack, Clu, Annie one moment." Molly said. "In the morning you all have sign removing  
detail." They were to tired to do there normal protesting, they just said ok and headed for the living area. "Thanks guys." Molly called after them. Annie went into her room and got ready for bed. Got into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep thinking about the concert and hopeing Molly would let her  
sing agein with her soon.  
  
  
  
Comments/Reviews Pshawtx@Yahoo.Com 


End file.
